vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
78146-disappearing-items
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- After quite a long a process support had restored the item I'm having an issue with but they restored the item without any stats. I'm worried I wont get my item back and since support denies any further assistance no matter how I try to explain the situation, Is there a possibility that I'll be able to see the original item I bought off the AH on this patch? I really only want the item I payed for. | |} ---- Sorry to say, but your resolution appears to have failed, This just happened to me about 10 minutes ago :( | |} ---- ---- Our patch had to be pushed due to some other issues. It will be next week. We aren't very happy about it. Sorry folks. | |} ---- ---- You sure your inventory has at least 1 empty space? (some inventory mods might be blocking it too weirdly enough) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This is a different issue. | |} ---- ---- You didn't include any actual info for me to look into but I can say this, If your GF has the issue talked about in this thread, she will get the gear back because its technically not gone, its still sitting her bags and when the servers restart she will get it back. If you give me a ticket id I can take a look. | |} ---- ---- In that case, it's unacceptable for CS to just say "This is a known bug", without stating what the bug is. (Judging by the complainant's post) Not all of your players read the forums constantly, or know all of the known issues. I can completely understand how they didn't know that the "known bug" was invisible gear and not deleted gear. | |} ---- ---- Have same issue usually with thouse chests. Lost 7-10 of them already in same way. | |} ---- Do you have a ticket ID for this issue? If you dont put one in, include as much information as you can; item names, times, dates, ...ETC and let me know. I will have someone take a look for you. | |} ---- Index of interesting items has a chance to drop 2 elder gems. When it does this it gives no notification that I'm aware of. If you cap every week, you'll likely have some value ending in 0. When you get an index that drops elder gems, you'll have a value ending in 2 or whatever. I do northern wastes and crimson badlands challenges to get the elder gems, you can surpass your normal weekly count that way. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- No - to be honest, I don't really consider it a ticket-able problem. You guys have much more important things to worry about than the disappearance of some random low-value green or blue. Ride on, you crazy diamond. I did not know that - I don't cap every week, so it's impossible to tell. However, I'm now watching my EG total every time I open an Index, so I'll know if I don't get loot whether my gem count goes up. Thanks for the tip! | |} ---- ---- They are dropping cash...it's happened to me about 3 or 4 times now and if you check your chat window it says "You received 1 Gold 33 Silver" or whatever. So I'm guessing they have a chance to drop money instead of an item! Maybe you get Elder Gems plus some cash as someone mentioned about Elder Gems above! | |} ---- ---- Sometimes they will reappear a few hours/days later, happened to me before! If you were using right click to equip them be very careful...I've vendored stuff before by not realising I had a vendor window open in the background! :angry: | |} ---- Can you please put in a ticket by either using /ticket in game or going to https://support.wildstar-online.com/home? If there is an issue with missing items again we want to help you as quick as possible. | |} ---- Logged back in about 5 hours later and i had my shoulders back and my old ones were in a mail. Thanks | |} ----